Secret Of Bristol Cove
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Bristol Cove holds much enchantment. The biggest one is Mermaids are shores again on land and sea. During this time young Clowance Pownall holds a very special gift. Something only a select few are partial to knowing. As Mermaids return to Bristol Cove secrets come to light that has long since been buried. What does this mean for her? *Based off the television show Siren* OC/Levi
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Clowance and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides for the amusement of various readers across the globe. **

**Secret Of Bristol Cove Prologue **

_Bristol Cove is a mysterious place, peculiar yet safe. For many leagues of generations Bristol Cove has been known and seen as a fisherman's village even as the district slowly expanded on its own, remaining so even through hardships that have waylaid it during this time. _

_There's a legend unknown to most that once around many years ago a man named Charles Pownall fell in love with a Mermaid that is said to have walked briefly on land. The two were together for a long time drawn to each other, even more so when the Mermaid used her siren song on the unsuspecting human. Their love grew and out of that love came a child. This child was born half land and half sea. But the child wasn't born without difficulty. The child was born in transition between the water and land, a soul caught between two worlds. The child wouldn't have been able to survive if not for the help from native tribesman that lived in the vicinity of Bristol Cove. The Haida. People who weren't afraid of shape-shifter and still aren't. Thanks to them the child was able to mostly live a semblance of a normal and happy life, but that's far from the end of the story. _

_After the child was born the Mermaid returned to the water fully believing their precious newborn daughter was dead and to never step foot on land again._

_This was a serious mistake._

_Under the siren song's powerful influence Charles Pownall literally went mad. He led a massive hunt slaughtering so many of these glorious creatures that they went into hiding, falling into legend once more after the waters of Bristol Cove ran red with their blood._

_This moment in history would be marked down in Bristol Cove as the Great Massacre to those who were knowledgeable about it. _

_The secret was closely guarded as the descendants of this line kept to themselves for fear of major retribution from those around them. _

_This continues on until only one remains as their legacy. _

_Or so it appears. _

_Right alongside these mixed hybrids there is the main branch of the Pownall family line that continues on completely oblivious to the other extensions of their family. _

_Here at present day there are four Pownall's that carry the family name. Ted Pownall, the head of the family, his three sons Ben and Doug, and the youngest is a daughter called Clowance. Ted Pownall is at present married to his wife Elaine Pownall. This family is unaware of the existence to Mermaids. Whatever truths this family once held on the subject have long been left forgotten. These secrets have passed into legend, buried deep inside their history. _

_Then one day something would change all that, but the full impact of affects wouldn't be felt until much later in life._

_The youngest Pownall, Clowance becomes infected a deadly disease at the age of four. _

_Tuberculosis. _

_Usually after someone contracts tuberculosis with the correct type of treatment they can make a very full recovery and live normal lives._

_But not Clowance._

_In Clowance's case her condition is very advanced. The doctors in Bristol Cove worked around the clock doing all they possibly could to save her, but her situation was rapidly declining in the months that followed her first diagnosis. It didn't help that she was constantly coughing a lot of blood from her lungs every few days. Her parents donated their own blood to help save their daughter. Unfortunately it was never enough and there wasn't what they needed in the blood bank. Extracting anymore blood from the family would be too dangerous._

_The Pownall's were running out of options until a distant relation came forward to lend a hand. _

_Helen Hawkins. _

_Helen is a descendant of Charles Pownall and his Mermaid, the last one to walk the Earth._

_Out of all of them Ted Pownall is the only one living that is aware of their relationship other than Helen. As far as anyone knows they aren't connected. Because of her background and bloodline Helen has preferred not to step into Pownall affairs, but this she cannot ignore. Despite the risk of what might occur should this go south Helen does something she's never once considered before. She offers her blood to help Clowance._

_Desperate in this dire hour of need and unwilling to see the devastation the loss of Clowance may cause to his family Ted Pownall agrees and the doctors do the blood transfusion. Afterwards all they can do is wait and see. _

_Clowance's recovery was miraculous, amazing everyone. She appears completely cured as if she had never been sick at all. No trace's from the tuberculosis infection was left in her system. _

_Clowance returns to being a happy, energetic, and loving child that they all knew. _

_As Clowance grows older she becomes an avid swimmer and can barely stay out of the water, constantly drawn to the edge. Most times someone in the Pownall family can find her swimming off the dock at their home or off her brother Ben's houseboat. She eventually turns into a champion swimmer and an avid supporter to what Ben does to help marine life and conservation. She feels a call that no one else can see or hear and reasons no one has a clue about. _

_All except for one._

_Now the time nears when Mermaids will once again walk Bristol Cove. _

_And when that happens Clowance's life will never be the same ever again forevermore. _

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all had as enjoyable a 4****th**** of July as I did!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Clowance and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Secret Of Bristol Cove Chapter 1 **

No one has been able to locate Clowance.

Elaine Pownall has been searching for her daughter to spend some time with her. Since her accident a while ago Elaine Pownall has seeks out her daughters company more and more. Ted Pownall loves his wife and can't really refuse her anything so he asks around for her. The fact that it's taking a while isn't really much of a surprise. Most places Clowance prefers to hang out at in Bristol Cove are usually radio silent.

But in recent years it shouldn't really take so long. There are only a couple of places you can really find her now on a regular basis. So it should've been easy.

At present Clowance is swimming in the water nearby the Bristol Cove Marine Research Center that her brother Ben owns and works with his girlfriend Maddie along with a handful of other employees and volunteers.

Ben really enjoys the work in protecting the wildlife and the scientific research into the environment that carry brand new discoveries to those who work really hard for it. Ben has made this his life's mission and makes a point by not being involved with the families commercial fishing business. He doesn't really want anything to do with it and prefers to work out of his own means for every single dollar he earns.

Clowance actually chooses under her own volition to follow Ben's lead. She gets a job all her own in Bristol Cove and trains hard in her swimming. Clowance has big ambitions of being on an Olympic team or making her mark on extreme marathon competitions.

Clowance really relishes the training in Bristol Cove because of certain perks she gets to enjoy. Interactions with the native wildlife are some of them.

As Clowance is making her way back to the dock off the Bristol Cove Marine Research Center the tagged sea lions that are being studied by the center suddenly appear alongside her at the waters surface. Not slowing down an inch Clowance watches from the corners of her eyes as the sea lions jump, twirl, and play around her.

Clowance has no idea why all manner of sea creatures seem to be drawn to her whenever she enters the water. It constantly befuddles the family how well wild animal in the oceans seem to get along with her. Despite is own love for the environment Ben highly advises her not to get too close to any sort of wildlife. It's not like Clowance is doing it on purpose.

The sea lions accompany Clowance all the way to the docks. The sea lions permit Clowance to get close enough in order to pet them one last time before going off to hunt.

As Clowance prepares to climb out the water she notices a pair of shod feet in front of her.

It's Ben.

Hands on hips, making an attempt to appear strict towards her, Ben said "Clowance."

"Ben," said Clowance, equaling as flat, knowing he doesn't approve of interaction other than with trained professionals.

"Just what do you think you were doing," demanded Ben.

"Having some fun. Not that you know anything about it," snickered Clowance.

A smiles break's on Ben's face at the jab and the two burst into laughter.

Ben then assists Clowance out from the water, handing her a towel to dry.

At the same time Clowance is running the towel over her hair, removing something from his pocket, Ben said "Dad's been texting you. He wants you to spend some time while he's at work today."

Clowance accepts the phone, checking the messages so to confirm.

"So it would seem, but I have work to do as well. I'll stop by the shop first and see what my boss has to say," said Clowance, grabbing her clothes off the dock to change.

"Come on! It's not like Helen's going to fire you. You're the best employee she's ever had," commented Ben.

"I'm the only employee she's ever had," retorted Clowance, over her shoulder.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Clowance Pownall and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Secret Of Bristol Cove Chapter 2 **

Funny enough, just like when she's swimming in the water, for some reason certain members of her own family found peculiar Clowance feels more at home at Helen's Antiques.

Clowance has no way to explain it. But ever since she was little Clowance just felt really safe in the store. Simple as that. She knows it definitely irks her parents like no tomorrow. Her mother just plain dislikes the woman although she's not really that obvious about it while her father and Helen have a good cordial acquaintance with each other. In the past when Clowance attempted to get answers from them her father would just redirect to something else and her mother would use the excuse that it was complicated. After so many failed interrogations Clowance reluctantly put the matter to rest. Out of the respect Helen had for her family she wouldn't divulge that much to Clowance either just that she and her family have a long history together. Whatever that means.

Eventually Clowance played it off as people calling her the town loon and recluse. Clowance hates it when people refer to Helen as such in the first place and does her very best to stop people from doing so.

To her Helen's always seemed like another member of the family. That's how much Helen means to her.

The feeling is mutual.

Which is why Helen lets Clowance off for the day to spend some time with her mother at the family house. She's so considerate.

So Clowance spent the rest of the day with her mother at the family estate keeping her company and assisting in some of her physical therapy. Her mother has been paralyzed down below the waste for years following a boating accident on the open water, but that hasn't stopped the family from hoping or doing what they can to make what phantom pain she does lave less.

Afterwards at the end of the day Ben picks her up and the two head home together.

That's not a surprise. The two of them live together at his houseboat. She moved in there with him after she graduated from high school. Of course Elaine and Ted initially wanted their daughter to still live with them for a little while longer just like their other son Doug. But Clowance desired a change and a chance to get out of the house.

That's a plus right there. Clowance is very grateful to Ben for being so open to the idea of her moving in with him at the drop of a hat. This shouldn't really be that surprising. These two got along best even when they were kids to begin with.

On the way home a melancholy Ben mentions something strange that happened off one of the isolated beaches at a more secluded bay connected to woods where a lot of people prefer to swim away from the docks.

A deceased mako sharks head had washed up onto shore earlier that day freaking a lot of people out. But the real mystery about it is what they discovered about the head after examining it at the Bristol Cove Marine Research Center.

Ordinarily people would immediately jump to the conclusion that maybe an orca or a bigger shark got ahold of it, but that's far from the case. Yes, the mako shark was devoured from tail to the head, but the damage inflicted is done by something with a much smaller bite radius. The most obvious suspects are thrown out the window even damage by boats. Ben then starts contemplating whether it could be a new predator out there. One no one has even discovered yet. As Clowance questions it further he starts to get into how Xander, Sean, Calvin, and Chris encountered while fishing and what Chris got taken from the military over.

Ben is so lost in thought with all this that he would've completely ran into the young woman that suddenly appears in the middle of the road if Clowance hadn't noticed her in time.

"Ben," shrieked Clowance, grabbing his arm.

Yelling Ben slams on the breaks skidding the car to a stop about a foot away from the young lady.

No one is hurt, but it definitely appears like the young woman standing in front of the car is in some serious trouble.

Tall, pale, and brunette with stunning icy blue eyes the young lady is entirely naked, covered in dirt and grime from head to toe. Staring at them for a couple of seconds, unfazed, the young woman stumbles away from the vehicle on wobbly legs.

"Stay here," said Ben, exiting the car and going after her. "Hey! Are you okay? Do you need help?"

Unable to walk any further the girl collapses onto the road unconscious.

Grabbing a blanket from the back seat Clowance runs straight over to cover the young woman in it to keep her warm in the chilly night air.

Clowance and Ben then exchange a bewildered glance.

What the hell is going on here?

**Authors Note:**

**In honor of the brand new Siren Season 3 premiere coming up soon! Don't know about any of you, but I've been really looking forward to this. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day. **

**The coronavirus. **

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Clowance and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark times. **

**Secret Of Bristol Cove Chapter 3 **

Not wasting any time Ben and Clowance immediately rush back to the houseboat with their new charge in the back. Truthfully Clowance doesn't understand why they didn't just call 911 for an ambulance in regards to this. Probably a kneejerk reaction to move her someplace safe and private. Ben will call for a paramedic when they get there.

Ben is entirely focused on getting back home before the sun finishes setting, but Clowance is the opposite. During the whole time that passes in the car she keeps sneaking looks back at their passenger as she lays there unconscious and wrapped in a blanket, brow furrowed.

It's the strangest thing. Clowance knows for a fact that she's never seen this girl at all in her entire life. Not even in town.

So why in the world does Clowance feel a sense of familiarity with this young woman, as if she knows her?

Clowance easily recognizes it as something she's always felt when around Helen only it's become such a regular thing that she's never once thought about it again for a while. And now out of the blue the very second she lays eyes on this girl.

Clowance has lived in this town the majority of her life. Clowance admits that even though she lacks the knowledge of everyone's names she is pretty good with recalling faces. It doesn't make any sense. Not in her mindset.

In record time the three arrive at the houseboat. They actually got in at a good time. It was starting to rain outside.

Ben gently picks the girl up and carries her inside their home. Ben gently lies her down on the couch seeing it as the best spot to have the stranger situated. He then leaves it to her to properly clothe their guest while he calls a male doctor that they know who currently is off duty. His name is Doctor Abbott. Given the weirdness of these unusual circumstances, Ben decides it is best not to involve a hospital just yet. Ben wanted to call him in the car to get his help, but Clowance wasn't having that saying he needed to focus on driving without distractions in this delicate situation.

Clowance hastily picks out an old sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants she has set aside when she just wants to be a couch potato. She moves quickly wanting to get this done before Ben steps back into the room in order to be respectful. Luckily the clothes fit. In fact they absolutely dwarf the girl's body structure. She definitely is skinny. The two of them are roughly around the same height so that's saying something.

"Hey, how is she doing," said Ben.

"Fine. Her breathing hasn't changed. Despite the condition we found her in she seems to be doing all right," said Clowance.

"I'll make some tea. She'll probably need something warm and hot to drink when she wakes up. I called Doctor Abbott. He should be here in a little while," informed Ben.

Nodding, Clowance said "That's good."

"Want anything," asked Ben, offering to prepare her something besides what he already has in mind.

Shaking her head, appreciating it all the same, Clowance said "No, I'm fine."

As Ben sits down their mysterious guest begins to stir on the couch. Within moments the girl is awake and she's staring at both them and her new surroundings with wide and confused eyes. Even more so the clothes she's now wearing, stroking the fabric as if wondering how they even got on her in the first place.

"Thought those might be comfortable for you," said Clowance, softly.

The girl's head snaps towards Clowance and once more that sense of recognition she had before bombards her again, but now even stronger now that the two actually lock eyes. The girl seems to mirror Clowance's bemusement, but with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

Finally the girl diverts her attention to objects on the coffee table allowing Clowance to get a brief reprieve, getting her bearings back.

Ben shoots a questioning gaze at his little sister. Clowance simply shrugs, not having an answer for him.

Done with her examination of the fish tank the young woman grabs an empty and clean clamshell from a basket on the coffee table. She brings it to her face sniffing and turning it over in her fingers while inspecting it.

Intending to break the ice in the awkward atmosphere in the room, Ben said "Littleneck clam. From Malakh Bay."

Motioning towards herself and then at her brother, Clowance said "I'm Clowance. This is my brother Ben. What's your name?"

Still the girl refuses to answer, absorbed in her own activity.

Getting a little frustrated with the lack of response, Ben said "You gonna say something?"

The young women puts down the clamshell, tilting her head at Ben.

Continuing, Ben said "We can help you if you need to get back somewhere. You don't have to talk."

That's not what she has in mind.

Leaning forward, eyes intent on Ben, the girl began to hum. Only it didn't sound that way to either of the Pownall siblings. No, instead it sounds like a melodious and ethereal tune. It is soft, soothing, gentle, and alluring.

The song seems to affect the brother and sister pair separately in different ways.

The duo appears to get entranced by the song, but Ben getting the brunt of it. By his stature and body language it looks like the song was hypnotizing him. For Clowance she, too, felt a pull. Where Ben was drawn to the girl Clowance for some reason felt a sense of longing and home that she's never felt before. An overpowering sense that feels overwhelming. So beautiful. She can't explain it.

A sudden knock on the door shatters whatever was going on.

Dr. Abbott has arrived.

The girl gasps, balking away from the noise, pressing deeper into her end of the couch in a skittish and scared state.

"Uh…," said Ben, rapidly blinking his eyes to bring them back into focus. "That must be the doctor."

Ben then slowly rose from the armchair to answer the door, stumbling slightly on his feet.

As this occurs Clowance stars at the young woman, eyes narrowed in outright suspicion.

This just raises so many more questions.

Unfortunately Clowance won't get the chance to have them answered tonight.

Wanting a touch of space Clowance joins Ben at the door to greet Dr. Abbott and warn them of how peculiar the girl is acting. When all three of them enter the living room the girl has vanished. Obviously she snatched the chance to disappear out the back door when none of them were looking.

This is getting more surreal every minute.

Things are going to get even more out of hand tomorrow. Just wait and see.

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day. **

**The coronavirus. **

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there. **


End file.
